THE PERFECT DREAM
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Alone at night Phoebe dreams of Cole... Is it a dream or something else… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**CHARMED**** : "The Perfect Dream"**

**SUMMARY**

Alone at night Phoebe dreams of Cole... Is it a dream or something else… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp(at)gmail .com

**Date :** April 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

It had been a long day for the Charmed Ones. A lot of demons to vanquish and a lot of innocents to protect and save. Leo hadn't been around much lately as things with Piper weren't the best and it had all been different since Chris went back to the future.

After such a long day Phoebe decided to take it easy. She didn't want to do anything but sleep. It was 10 pm. After a nice relaxing bath she went to her room while Piper and Paige were looking at pictures downstairs.

It didn't take long before Phoebe fell asleep. And she had a wonderful dream…

She was coming back from work to find Cole in the kitchen getting dinner ready. The table was dressed with candles and roses and everything was so beautiful. And the smell was amazing. He gave her a glass of wine before kissing her and telling her how much he missed her. 'Phoebe, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me' he said. She smiled. They started eating. Then, they were headed upstairs for a romantic night… As she felt his hands on her skin she shivered. It was like he never left. She felt so happy… It all felt so real! 'Phoebe, I have to ask you something' he started…

But she didn't get a chance to see the rest of the dream. As she woke up she was feeling sad. Sad, empty and alone. That dream had been so perfect she had tears in her eyes. She turned to the left and saw that she wasn't alone…

Cole was there beside her a rose between his lips. _Oh my God_, Phoebe thought.

"You're not dreaming, Phoebe, I'm here for real" he said with a smile on his face. "I've missed you so much! I've been thinking of you everyday since the last time I saw you. I've never stopped thinking about your eyes, your lips, your touch, your voice… I missed waking up in the morning and finding you by my side."

Phoebe was getting emotional as even Cole's voice was trembling. Then he went on, "I had to find a way to contact you and today was finally the day! Through that dream I could see how you really felt. Only if you felt the same way our hearts could meet again." he said as Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe it was happening. _Am I still dreaming?_ she certainly hoped not.

She shook her head trying to clear it some. He kissed her again as he handed her the rose. It smelt delicious! "Phoebe" he said, "I love you so much that I would let myself die, again, to make sure you would live. I would do anything for you, would give my life for you… All I want is to see you smile, I want to see you happy... You mean everything to me!"

She didn't know what to think… or do. Cole could see that she was confused so he came closer, touched her skin, her face, and kissed her the way they used to. It was so passionate, so beautiful, so great. Now she knew she wasn't dreaming anymore, it was real.

"You bring out the best in me, Phoebe. You have taught me what it is to love and be loved. You have given meaning to my existence."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Phoebe" he started, "I love you so much… I have to ask you something" he said as he kneeled beside the bed, "Will you marry me, again" he proposed giving her a beautiful ring.

She screamed then cried then didn't really know what to do. Paige and Piper rushed in the stairs to see what was going on. As they opened the door Phoebe gave her answer… "Yes, Cole, I would be honored to be your wife, again" she smiled and he kissed her and held her tight! "I have been so lost without you!" she said, "being in your arms makes me feel like I can never be lost again. I love you!"

"But how, when, why…" Piper started.

"Oh no, this can't be good" Paige said.

- THE END -

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, ****HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
